A semiconductor chip can have contact elements on only one main surface or on both main surfaces thereof. The chip can be arranged in an electronic device which is to be constructed so that it can be arranged on an electronic board such as, for example, a printed circuit board (PCB). Therefore, the contact elements of the semiconductor chip have to be connected with electrical connectors of the electronic device which can be used to fix the electronic device on the electronic board.